How Can I Overcome?
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: Good and evil spirits battle for one thing. Control over a girls mind, body, soul and her heart. Will her friends help her live through a treachorous time? Or will it destroy her? Why are NOT reading this story already? R&R Plz 8D


_**Hello and welcome to this new story.**__**  
**__**Plz read and enjoy!**__**  
**__**SoulandMaka4evergoanime8D**_

_**Kelly POV**_

Hello I am Kelly Luna Johnson but I answer to Luna, Kiki or just Kelly. My best friends are Ashley Smith, Danielle Ray Jones, Brandy Lee Hasten and James Smith. If you have been unable to tell by now we all were born in England hence the common British names, which is one of the few reasons we really are friends. As you can see Ashley and James are related but the only thing you can see alike is the fact that both of their eyes are green. Ashley has platinum blond hair that hangs to her lower back while James brown almost black hair. My family consists of my mom, Laurie, Dad, Casey, older brother Brent, twin sis' Shea and little twin bro' and sis' Alex and Alexia. Shea and I look completely identical. We both have honey coloured hair and crystal blue eyes. We are both about 5'7" and even have the same piercing! The only visible difference other than taste in clothing is a freckle above Shea's lip. We all live in a nice house in San Diego, California.  
Only 4 stories high. It has so many windows and each give away a new view of the ocean. At this moment as I speak to you, I am sitting in my room. Pretty much everything is either black or purple. I have a canopy bed, mahogany desk, side table, wardrobes, shelves filled with many books. Band posters cover my walls. There is a guitar stand in the corner for when I feel the need to play, I even write my own music. In another corner sleeps my adorable puppy, Xenia, in her little princess bed. The only difference between mine and my sister's rooms is that her is pink and black. Oh, and I have one more thing to mention. It's kinda important, well… I am a vampire.

Damn him Brent. Damn him to hell. Well guess what. Brent got me grounded, again. Apparently I had let it slip out slightly that we were a family of vampires to Alex and Alexia. No way would I do that! They were only five years old! I kicked over my desk chair and it flew into the wall in a puff of plaster. Who cares? I always had plaster lying around somewhere for times like this. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and updated my facebook status to 'parents ruing my life'. Almost immediately people started commenting on my status. The only ones I really looked at were the ones from James, Danielle and Brandy.

James said: Haha! What'd u do this time? Sit on ur babies while baby sitting? Still laughing!

Danielle said: Awww! There goes our plan for tonight ;) but where there is a will there is a way! See u later!

Brandy said: Totally in agreement with James! Give me the details mon! Is our plan still on track with Danielle? If so see u later!

I snapped my phone shut and set it on my side table, a large smile plastered on my face. Hearing or reading their words always seemed to make me smile. Though sometimes James seemed so alike my brother, but there was something about him that I liked. I flopped down on my bed planning to get some rest during my 'punishment', but instead was scared out of my skin by a knocking on my door. I asked air to slowly open my door (did I mention that along with my vampire powers I can control the elements and read minds? And I am not even a full vamp!) to reveal my father standing there.  
"So I see you aren't taking your punishment seriously." He spoke to me like he really believed I did it.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I didn't do it! I know the rules! Why would I break them?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed to get a better angle to glare at my father.

"Well, until you realize what you have done you can stay here!" Though he spoke as though he would leave he stayed in the doorway. "Oh, and one more thing, there will be a ball held here Monday night that you are forbidden to attend. Good day Kelly." And with those words he slammed my door shut. Wow. He really thought I cared about missing a ball. I really didn't. So instead of worrying like every other girl would I wound up my music and fell asleep.

I woke up to a light tapping from my window that only my sensitive ears would be able to pick up. I stretched out my body and walked over to my balcony. When I looked down I saw a faint figure. As my eyesight adjusted I saw that is was James.

"Repunzel, Repunzel, let down your golden hair." He said in a goofy high and mighty accent.  
"No way asshole. I'll let myself down." And I jumped off the railing. My long golden brown hair flew above me like a halo and I landed gently on my feet after a four story jump.

"Oh MY GOD! How did you do that?" James mocked. He knew I was a vampire. Actually he was a vamp himself.

"Magic. So anyway.. Where to this rebellious night?" I asked stupidly. It was obvious that we were going clubbing, hence his usual club outfit. He wore a tight plaid shirt and skinny jeans.

"We are going to unicorn land!" He laughed and I couldn't help laughing as well. Still laughing we walked around the house somehow not being detected and ran to the forest that surrounded my house, well except the cliff that the back of the house faced. After a few minutes we approached a sandy coloured wolf, a black wolf, a blond girl and a girl floating in mid air.

"Took you guys long enough. We were about to give Mich and Dani your scents to hunt you down." Brandy floated back to the ground and came over to hug , the sandy coloured wolf, transformed back to her human form.

"Yeah you have fun making me or Mich hunting down anyone who isn't totally evil." As she spoke Mich, the black wolf, transformed back to his human form and nodded in agreement. Ashley walked forward and gave me a hug too.

"Please tell me you actually asked to go out today." She said desperate

"You know me. Of course I didn't." She play slapped me for being a smart-ass and we both burst out laughing. "So where is Shea?"

"Right behind you dumb-ass." Shea scared me so bad I literally jumped into James's arms. We looked at each other and I blushed then looked away as everyone laughed at me, including James.

"You guys can just screw off." I jumped back out of James's arms and looked at Shea. "Did you bring me some clothes?" I asked her looking skeptically at her bulging bag.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I even picked your favourite colours. Purple and black!" She pulled a dress out of the bag. Before I got a good look at it I took it and jumped into the change stall in the meadow. We always met here. I got a really good look at the dress when I looked in the full length mirror. It had a ripped look at the bottom which was black, a purple corset thing with a black piece of fabric underneath. Underneath the bench were purple boots with black bows around the ankles and a pair of black gloves. I quickly put my hair into two pig tails tied with purple bows. When I stepped out of the shack, Shea was standing there holding a small black purse.I also noticed that she was wearing an out fit that was kinda the same as mine. It was red with a shoulder-to-shoulder neckline that was sorta frilly. It had a tight bodice and puffed out at the bottom with a frilled edge. On one arm she wore a glove that didn't go over her hand and had an over-exaggerated bow. I looked at every one to see them staring at me.

"Come on guys. We look like we are dressed up with no where to go! Let's go!" I felt like a parade leader as I lead the group out of the meadow and into probably the greatest night of our lives!

When we arrived at the club, it seemed a little different then the other places we had been.

"What's up with this place?" I asked everyone 'cause they seemed to know every thing about tonight that I didn't.

"It's just a supernatural club. A place where other species can really show their true nature." Brandy answered. She seemed to know everything about having a good time. And she was right. All I wanted was not to hide my nature but to be myself and actually relax for once.

"Thanks! You always seem to know what we all need!" I said and we all walked inside the club. It seemed a normal place on the out side but the inside was a different story completely. It had a normal bar and dance-floor, but the people inside were what made it odd. There were witches, werewolves, shape-shifters, vampires and many other species I couldn't even name! The walls were decorated with a neon purple fabric that sounded tacky but looked totally awesome. Ashley pulled on Mich's hand and immediately led him to the dance floor and began dancing. Brandy and Danielle went into the crowd, trying to find some random guy to get to know. That left me and James standing awkwardly by the door way.

"Sooo..." I said but before I got another word in he went into the crowd without a backwards glance. "Hunden." I said in German which no one here seemed to speak. I started walking towards the crowd though I really wasn't that into clubbing it felt good to rebel against my parents. As I walked a few guys looked my way and some even tried to make me dance with them. I ignored every one of them. My destination was the bar. The place where my parents forbid me to go. I sat down on a stool and asked for a Malibu. After about 10 of those I started feeling wasted. I started walking around the dance-floor in a drunken daze.

"Hey babe. Dance will me will ya?" A male voice asked from behind me.

"Sure!" And I turned to face a handsome werewolf. He took my hand and pulled me outside saying that the moon was out and it would be more fun. Instead of staying in front of the club, he pulled me towards the alley across the street from it. At first it seemed fun in my drunken state but after about 20 minutes it started getting weird. The werewolf started pulling off his shirt and at the same time pulled off my corset part which was separate from the rest of the dress. Then he started feeling me up. Slowly I was freed from my drunken state and began understanding what was happening. Before he could cover my mouth to keep me quiet I yelled one word.

"James!" I screamed to the heavens. They didn't seem to hear cause 5 minutes had passed since I said that. I was crying my eyes out know, begging him to stop, to leave me alone. 10 minutes had passed. Still no sign of James or anyone for that matter. The werewolf now had me pinned against the ground. How could one night at a club turn so bad? 20 minutes passed. I had closed my eyes a long time ago, unable to conprehend what was happening. I heard footsteps from the distance and I felt a little hope though most of it was dimolished from the beggining.

"Get the hell away from her!" I heard James yell at the werewolf.

"Wait your turn." The werewolf snapped back. I began crying again. Why do all bad things happen to me? "This girl is too good to pas-" wolfy's voice was interuppted by a grunt then a loud thud and whezzing. I felt gentle arms wrap around my body and I started thrashing thinking wolfy had come back.

"It's okay Kelly, he can't hurt you any more." I slowly opened my eyes to see James's eyes looking at me worried. "Are you okay?" He asked, but before I could answer I started bawling into his shirt. "Let's get you home." He said and I felt wind rushing past my face. In about ten minutes I was set on my bed, still crying. I heard James starting to leave through the balcony.

"NO! Please stay..." I asked. I felt weight lightly land on my bed.

"I'll stay as long as you want me." And before I fell asleep I felt his lips agaisn't my forhead and I wondered, how could one night turn out so bad?


End file.
